dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
IF YOU WERE HERE
Song Information 2ndMIX Version Artist: JENNIFER BPM: 145 (145.04-147.54) Composition: F.T.K. Lyrics/Vocals: Piccolina First Appearance: Dance Dance Revolution 2ndMIX Other Appearances: *Dance Dance Revolution 2ndMIX CS *Dance Dance Revolution (US PlayStation) *Dance Dance Revolution Party Collection *DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX Length: 1:15 X2 Version Artist: JENNIFER BPM: 145 Composition: F.T.K. Lyrics/Vocals: Piccolina First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution X2 Length: 1:40 Lyrics The lyrics are the same throughout the 2ndMIX and X2 versions. The train's gone, and I am standing alone. I think of you and wonder if you think of me, too. I'm back to the town that I was born in To think of my life and to start it over with you. Cause, you know, we've been in a maze of love And we are losing control to get away. Here I am walking on the hill in this town Like in my childhood that seems like yesterday. If you were here with me You could feel the way I do now. If you were here with me You could see what I am looking for now. Remixes/Song Connections *A speed remix of IF YOU WERE HERE, IF YOU WERE HERE (B4 ZA BEAT MIX), can be found on Dance Dance Revolution 4thMIX. *Another speed remix by L.E.D., IF YOU WERE HERE (L.E.D.-G STYLE REMIX), appears on DanceDanceRevolution X2. *A recut of IF YOU WERE HERE also appears on DanceDanceRevolution X2. *An 8-bit remix of the 2nd Mix version of IF YOU WERE HERE is present on Dance Dance Revolution GB. Trivia *IF YOU WERE HERE is a Dancemania song originating from Dancemania EXTRA. *IF YOU WERE HERE was revived in DanceDanceRevolution X2, along with HERO, DAM DARIRAM, and CAPTAIN JACK(GRANDALE REMIX). The charts remain roughly the same as their 2ndMIX-EXTREME versions, except with the addition of Freeze Arrows, more steps to accomodate the extended length of the X2 cut, and a new Shock Arrow Challenge chart. *IF YOU WERE HERE's DDR 2ndMIX incarnation is also playable in DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX. While the X2 version is also titled IF YOU WERE HERE, the 2ndMIX version's album art is actually the CD with the 2ndMIX mode banner at the bottom. The Challenge charts are also different (the 2ndMIX version is not a shock arrow Challenge chart), and also, the 2ndMIX version has its 2ndMIX mode background video on a stage. *IF YOU WERE HERE (DDR 2ndMIX version) was removed on DDR 2013. But the X2 version is still present. *If the 2ndMIX version was not removed, then both versions will have the same album art *Contrary to what the BPM on the songwheel says, the 2nd Mix version of IF YOU WERE HERE is not a flat 145 BPM. It fluctuates at various points throughout the song, with the tempo ranging from 145.04 BPM to 147.54 BPM. **Oddly enough, the 8-bit version from Dance Dance Revolution GB actually does run at a constant tempo. ***However, that constant tempo is 143.29 BPM, not 145 BPM. Gallery IF YOU WERE HERE (DDR X2).png|X2 album art. IF YOU WERE HERE (X3).png|X3 album art. IF YOU WERE HERE (pre-update).png|X3 alternative album art. Background Video Difficulty & Notecounts DanceDanceRevolution difficulty rated from 1 to 10 through DDR SuperNOVA2, and 1 to 20 through DDR X. Since IF YOU WERE HERE has two versions, each version will have its own table. 2ndMIX Version X2 Version Category:Songs Category:Dancemania Songs Category:Licensed Songs Category:DDR 2ndMIX Songs Category:DDR X2 Songs Category:DDR X3 Songs Category:Revived Songs Category:Songs with Special Background Videos Category:Removed Songs Category:Songs with Shock Arrow Challenge Charts Category:Crossover DDR Category:DDR GB Songs Category:Songs with Multiple Versions